True Romance is Dead
by When.The.Sky.Crashes.Down
Summary: Discontinued. Will soon be removed.
1. High School Never Ends

_Okay, this is a story I wrote with my friend RebelHybrid. We were speculating what would happen if her OC Shea were gay or bi, and this is what we got- Shea meeting my character Hal, who is straight in my original story, but is actually gay here._

_Usual Disclaimers: Anything at all from Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it were, Riku would be trying to get into Sora's pants the whole game series. :)_

_Unusual Disclaimers: Shea, Luca, and other characters which we will mention later belong to RebelHybrid. Hal, Soren, Zahler, and other characters not from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts belong to me. Ask permission if you'd like to use them. Also, all odd-numbered chapters or things from Shea's P.O.V. are written by RebelHybrid._

_Pairings are, as of the first five chapters:_

_SheaxHal (shonen-ai/yaoi)_

_SheaxJusty_

_SorenxRiku (shonen-ai/yaoi)_

_SoraxKairi_

_AzraelxHal (in the past)_

_AzraelxShea (one-sided)_

_Confused? All will be revealed in time._

_Enjoy the story, and please review. I like reviews- you like reviews. We all like reviews. :D_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Chapter 1-  
-High School Never Ends-**_

_**-Shea's P.O.V-**_

Let me start by saying one thing: _I __**HATE**__ SCHOOL!_

Always have ever since I was little. Probably because for me, I know the stuff already, thanks to my brother using me as a guinea pig when I was a small innocent child for an online school that went from grade school to PhD level for college that he just wasn't sure about, hence as to why I have a college diploma for international studies and journalism hanging on my bedroom wall when I'm still 17.

Maybe it's because I just don't get along with my teachers, whom in my opinion are more like paid babysitters than educators.

Or it could be that I learn best out on the field, applying what I've been taught and frequently using sort of a hand on approach to school. Experience and time are life's greatest teachers right?

Personally... I think it's all three... anyways, no matter what the reason is, I hate school.

Now this little tangent explains my current predicament... somewhat... see I happen to be known as a rascal/prankster at the high school that I've been forced to go to and the principal and I don't see eye to eye.

Which is why I'm sitting in the main office waiting for my brother so the old crone can rant and bitch about my latest "magic trick": making the air conditioning/ ventilation system disappear.

It was a very simple prank I had pulled before school that involved explosive chemicals from the science wing and a lot of luck.

And that also explains why my clothes looked like I stole them from a hobo and then failed at trying to blow myself up.

Needless to say that this would probably be _the_ talk about this being the third and last time I've done something like this and me being sent to military school (she always said that she would do it and she's the serious type).

So here I am, in burnt clothes, awaiting my sentence.

"Ah, Mr. Alister! Please come this way, your brother is just outside my office."

The old crone had finally arrived with my brother, Gabriel or "Gabe" as close friends (and me) called him, right behind her. Yeah, he's been taking care of me since our parents left and even though he's 27, he's making some decent money as a college professor, but he has a little trouble keeping his pants on...

And apparently, he went a little too far this time as he walked in wearing casual clothing than his normal professor uniform/outfit, which meant only one thing...

Seems that both of us were having one of those days...

* * *

I don't know when I started being such a problem child, exactly, but I do know that it happened after my parents left.

My family has been the kind of people that would help anyone in need, no matter who they are and what their situation is, ever since the beginning...

This leads to us having a lot of friends... and a lot of enemies.

So my parents moved us from a port city to Destiny Island so my brother and I could try and live like normal kids in a loving family.

It worked... till I was 10.

One day our parents left and never came back, leaving my brother at the age of 20 to take care of both of us...

It's been seven years since that day and we're still having a hard time with it.

* * *

"Shea? Mind getting your head back in the car before it's lopped off by traffic?"

I sighed and obeyed, begrudgingly leaning back into the seat while watching the scenery speed by, letting the breeze dismiss my carsickness. "So what have you heard about this 'Frontier Academy'?" I glanced at my brother for answers.

He looked young for his age, then again so did I, which is common for Hybrids...

Yeah, ladies and gents, I'm not human, you can scream in terror or whatever it is stupid people do when they find something out that they weren't expecting.

Now you're probably wondering what the blinking hell a Hybrid is, right?

Well, a Hybrid is of an ancient race that looks like very weird humanoids... but thanks to wars and people being idiots, there's not a whole lot left out in this big world we live in. So that makes us so goddamn special, we're on the endangered list!

And my brother and I are very special Hybrids... which makes us even bigger targets, so we're been telling everyone that we're normal people with a disease that is hereditary and can't be transmitted to stupid people. So far it's worked... eh, for the most part...

There have been instances where my brother and I have 'acted' out leading to things being mysteriously destroyed beyond belief and where our eyes look like we're wearing special contact lenses...

When a Hybrid gets mad, our pupils slit and we go all hell-bent.

Gabe's used this on various dickheads and I've used this on the entire football team and various jocks that should have had kept their mouths shut at the time.

But anyways...

My brother has always been the one that was considered to be attractive. Having blond hair that darkened at the tips, light tan skin, and crimson eyes that smothered girls when they made direct eye contact helps.

As for yours truly... I'm considered as an oddity, a freak, etc. I have bronze skin 'cause I'm out in the sun most of the time (doing surfing, skateboarding, parkour, etc.), messy hair that was auburn brown with bits of blond showing through with my bangs being almost silver in color, a side braid/ponytail that has been there ever since I was little, a weird birthmark on my right eye, and then there's the kicker: my eyes.

My right is ice blue and my left is bright amber that makes normal people shiver and book it when I make direct eye contact with them, which doesn't help me at all. In fact they've made me into a target for those that think that can beat the shit out of me easily, which in turn has made people think that I'm a delinquent and a bad ass when I'm just a dork who has two different personalities that talk in my head and sometimes come out...

Yeah, I'm a freak.

* * *

Gabe looked at me. "I've only heard rumors of it and even then I don't know that much, but I do know that it's not a military school, otherwise they wouldn't have requested us. It's probably some out of the way private school-"

I nodded my head, noticing that we were driving into the oncoming traffic lane, and grabbed the wheel to safely direct us back in our lane before we got bulldozed by an 18 wheeler. "Gabe! What the hell? Watch where you're driving; you could have killed us!" I went back to my normal position in the passenger's seat of the car and back to watching the scenery. "So it's a private school, which means that there's uniforms... damn it. What else do you know?" I hate uniforms...

"Well, it's kinda hard to get kicked out of this school and it runs differently than most private schools... or that's what I've been told. Think of it like this: a new start, for both of us..."

"Yeah, maybe..." I felt a smile grow on my face. "I just need to stay away from chemicals and you need to keep your pants on..." I mumbled and closed my eyes for the rest of the ride...

I woke up when Gabe punched me in the arm and groaned in response. "What the hell...?"

He was already in the standard teacher's uniform. "We're here. I'll wait outside while you change into your uniform."

"Wait, where- when did we get uniforms, we just got here!"

"They came in the package your principal gave us, now hurry up; school already started." He exited out of the car and sat on the hood, waiting for me.

I reached in the back for the open box and looked at the uniform with skepticism, shrugged my shoulders and changed in the back without worrying about anyone peering inside thanks to the darkened windows that Gabe installed in our car.

* * *

What the hell is this? _Harry Potter_ mixed with _Fight Club_?

I stared at the _huge_ interior of the school, which, may I add, is completely made of_ glass_, in awe because that was the only expression I could muster up in response to this situation.

Gabe waved his hand in front of me. "Hey...Hey... Shea, are you in there?" He snapped his fingers and then punched me as hard as he could in the shoulder, making me lose all feeling in my arm. "Wake up before someone beats the shit out of you."

I saw a pirate and a ninja beating the shit out of each other and immediately understood what he meant. I walked along, carefully making my way through the crowds of students so I couldn't give anyone ammunition before I knew what the hell was going on at this place.

This is definitely not a military school.

As my brother and I walked through the halls, I counted 32 knights, over 100 pirates, ninjas, and mages (as they were flying on whatever they could get their hands on throwing magic at each other), a colorful variety of monsters (since they didn't look like people _at all_), and one very unlucky kid as I watched him being blasted by a stray spell right in the middle of a fight blob, then he turned into a freakin' huge dragon and proceeded to whip everyone into walls like they were nothing.

"So where's the dean's office?" I asked with my concept of reality flipped on its head, hearing glass crashing somewhere upstairs.

"I think it's this way..." Gabe answered as we heard noises that _definitely_ didn't sound like a normal conversation from somewhere upstairs.

My brother and I turned the other way and walked as fast as we possibly could without drawing attention to ourselves.

* * *

"Shea Ryan Alister?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and blinked a few times at the old man that had called himself the "Dean" that sat on his desk in a meditative position. "How-" I looked at my brother for help but he looked just as confused as I was. "How did you know my name?"

"I know _**everything**_." The "Dean" smiled in such a way that I slowly inched my way towards the door. "I'm just kidding, I read your file." He waved what looked like a file that was way too full and fixed with duct tape. "It's an interesting read..."

I told you that my old principal and I didn't see eye to eye. "When did you get that?"

"Oh, I requested it after you led that school riot that was on the evening news... I must say that I'm intrigued by the progress that you've made outside of our school, more so by you than your brother, Gabriel, though he's right up there on my list as well. May I ask what's wrong with your eyes?"

I covered my left eye as soon as he mentioned it. It's become a reflex to do that whenever someone mentions my eyes. "It's heterochromia. I've had it ever since I was born. What's the big deal?"

The "Dean" switched into wise sage mode and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Your eyes show an internal conflict that has only recently been resolved, something that I haven't seen with anyone, let alone with a Destiny Aura Hybrid, a rarity in your race, I might add."

Holy shits.

"Anyway, I have a feeling that you'll feel right at home here at Frontier Academy, Shea and Gabriel." He leapt off the desk Yoda style, and I realized just how short this old fart was as he handed Gabe 2 badges.

They were a stylized flame and mountain.

I was about to protest about how he got badges when I didn't get any when Yoda Dude threw 4 badges at my face, each coming at a different angle.

Thank God for parkour as you gain ninja skills, which in this case came in handy.

They were some flashy looking thing, a cross with bat wings, a transparent glass medal with wind designs on it, and a stylized raindrop.

"Both of you are required to wear those at all times here at Frontier. Now get to class and enjoy the rest of the year!"

Gabe was the first to exit and I followed suit, hearing the "Dean" quietly mention something about Kaeding and that it was a shame that there were none at this school with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Believe it or not, I may act like a fool, but I am in no way a fool in real life.

So note to self: Stay away from the "Dean". He knows things.

* * *

I like the uniform for this school, and that's saying something.

It's basically a white shirt, blue pants, blue jacket, a blue and silver tie, and boots.

First off the blue isn't like a pastel shade of the color that screams at you or a boring blue that most schools pick for the uniforms but a subtle midnight blue, which is one of my favorite colors.

Second, the staff doesn't really give a damn how you wear the blasted thing, just as long as you wear it. Unless you're one of those overachieving scholarship kids. I never really liked those kids...

This made me happy... for the most part. The badges were a minor inconvenience.

Gabe wore it like people normally wear it: jacket open, shirt buttoned up all the way, tie straight, you know all that shit...

As for yours truly, well... I wanted to turn some heads at this school.

I made sure that I was showing a bit of skin by leaving the top and bottom buttons on my shirt was undone, my pants hung a bit lower on my hips, my sleeves were rolled up 3/4 of the way, my tie was very loose, my belt hanging on my right hip, and the final touches being my leather wrist band, chain hanging on my left hip, and my black converse to give sort of a 'sexy badass' look or something like that...

* * *

We learned from various students that were skipping class what the badges represented (it was brief since they were apparently scared of me when I showed them my badges and ran like the Devil himself was after them) as we searched for Gabe's classroom so he could start doing his job.

This is when we also found out about Mr. Wright, a violent history teacher that sent a good number of students to therapy after showing a detailed movie on the French Revolution due to his sadistic view on history.

We also found out that Gabe was the replacement and was seen as a ray of hope in the eyes of the student body once he explained to a good number what his view on history is, though I had to cut him short as he started to rant about Socrates...

* * *

"Shea? Would you please put your damn jacket on?"

"Why?"

Gabe sighed. "Because it makes it easier for people to see your badges... and you're upstaging me..."

I sighed and wore my jacket, leaving it open. Only two of my badges showed but I didn't give a damn.

I didn't even know why I had 4 for crying out loud!

From what we had found out I had Light, Darkness, Wind, and Water.

Gabe had Fire and Earth.

We entered the courtyard to continue the search for his elusive classroom; him observing the architecture and myself being tense from all the fighting that was going on around me. We had just about entered the hallway when fireworks went off.

* * *

Gabe and I switched to being on the defensive when we saw movement through the smoke.

I snapped both hands back and two weapons materialized in each hand, something I've been able to do just recently like a few weeks ago during a fight with the football team... one was our family's sword and the other was a sword that was shaped something like a key...

I was ready to attack first when Gabe grabbed my arm and shook his head, telling me to wait before attacking.

The smoke dispersed and met with what I guessed to be the Welcoming Committee, thanks to the huge welcome banner they were holding up and the cheesy grins on their faces that rivaled those I've seen on the old sitcoms.

I counted 6 guys, 3 girls, and one teacher that seemed more interested in his book about sleeper cells and torture than anything else going on around him.

One of them, a guy around my age and height with brown hair that seemed to defy the law of gravity jumped out of the blob. "Welcome to Frontier Academy! You two must be the new guys the 'Dean' told us about! I'm Sora!" He extended his hand towards me.

I looked at him and the rest of the group with my skeptic look that had earned me the nickname 'Jack Frost' back at my old school. "Shea." I didn't disarm myself but that didn't seem to faze the happy squirrel one bit.

He saw the strange sword in my hand and I swear to God that the smile on his face went from ear to ear. "Cool, you can wield a Keyblade too!"

So that's what it's called… a Keyblade. Interesting.

He continued to talk but I tuned him out and cut through the group, disarming myself as I walked.

"Well, he's rude." I heard someone in the group mutter, but I really didn't give a damn what that person thought of me.

In front of me was a guy that was rather good looking. He had blond hair that was in a disarray of spikes, pale skin, and eyes that were the perfect ocean color.

But from the way he wore the uniform, with the tie in a half-Windsor knot and the jacket buttoned up all the way, I knew that he was a scholarship kid.

And I _seriously disliked_ scholarship kids.

* * *

From what I've experienced with scholarship kids, I've learned this: they think they're better than you, and will gladly rub it in your faces while acting like total dickheads. And when you ask for their help with something, they make fun of you! They just make me wanna... ugh!

Scholarship Kid and I bumped shoulders as I headed for somewhere other than here.

"Watch where you're going, butthead." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Butthead? Now I was pissed! I glanced at him, hoping for some ammunition to use against this guy when I noticed a nice red mark on the side of his neck. A hickey? And it was new too...

I smirked. "Sorry, whore."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the teacher who was reading now looked surprised as I heard several gasps and a "oh crap" come from the posse.

He froze and exhaled very, very slowly.

I started walking again when without warning he grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the nearest row of lockers so hard that the metal bent. It was _that hard_, I mean, even I can't do that, and I've tried everything. He moved his hand to where my neck and shoulder connected and held me in place so he could get a good shot.

I guess you could say that this is where everything started: getting my ass kicked by a scholarship kid on my first day at a new school.

* * *

Normally, I would whoop his sorry little ass, 'cause hell, I've beaten the entire football team and they were twice his size, but I couldn't. I just stood there staring at him, unable to bring myself to do anything.

Let me explain why:

Everyone has a weak spot, and whatever that weak spot is affects everyone differently. Mine is kind of hard to explain, as it's my neck and shoulders. For some reason I'm very sensitive there and if anyone so much as touches me there with the right pressure, I become submissive, hence as to why Gabe calls it the "sweet spot" and has threatened me for years that if I ever get a significant other, he will let them know about that little secret ASAP. If the pressure's too great, my body gives in and I go limp and absolutely useless. Either way, I can't physically fight back.

And because of that, I've been very guarded of that area, meaning no kissing, massages, or touching of any kind. Sometimes even breathing in that area can do that to me.

But now this complete stranger had me in a vulnerable position and was going to kick my ass.

I'm a dead man.

* * *

At least... that's what I thought...

I could easily see the anger in his eyes as he readied his fist to knock my lights out when he saw two of the four badges on my jacket. The flashes of blue in his eyes stopped, his fist lowered, and the anger changed to shock.

That's when I noticed the heat that radiated from him. It was the kind people wanted, like being in someone's arms or wrapped in a nice warm blanket, and my heart started pounding but it wasn't fear... it was excitement. Dangerous thoughts regarding the two of us somewhere, alone, came to mind as his warm, smooth hand slid to my neck. He leaned forward to say something in my ear and I thought my heart was going to explode.

"Stay away from me."

Then he walked away, just like that.

I slid down till I was sitting down with my back against the lockers, dazed that all of that just happened and that this guy had affected me like this... then it changed into anger that he had the fucking nerve not to finish what he started, and that is a huge no-no with me. If you start a fight with me, then you finish it. "You...You..." My aura darkened as I slowly got up on my feet and I destroyed all the lockers that were on that side of the hallway with a single touch. He seemed surprised as he looked at the destroyed lockers as I summoned the two weapons again, this time they fused into a spear which never happened before. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hearing the other two voices speak with my own, causing what I said to echo as I knew that my pupils were slit, throwing my weapon with every ounce of strength I had left in my entire body.

I should have seen it coming; I should have, as what happened next was probably the most unbelievable thing I had seen so far in my entire life...

* * *

He rapidly unsheathed his sword and in a blaze of fire knocked the spear away. The weapon spun in the air and separated back into my sword and Keyblade as the blaze pushed me back a foot or so, my badges landing on the glass floor the same time my weapons lodged in the glass, quivering.

No fucking way...

I fell to my knees in amazement and shock that he was able to do that so easily, and I was afraid of what he was going to do to me now that I was unarmed and at my weakest.

The flames grew more intense in heat and the color changed from red to purple.

I just stared at the glass floor and at my badges when I saw his smile reflected from the glass as he pointed the sword at my throat. The flames enveloped me, licking at my skin as if they wanted to devour me.

But it didn't hurt, it just felt as warm as he did, and I found myself wanting this... wanting him...

My mind dug up the dangerous thoughts again as I came to the realization that I was absolutely powerless compared to this guy and that he was in complete control of the fight... and me...

The sword tickled my skin as it moved up my neck and forced me to look directly into his eyes, those amazing ocean orbs with a violet hue around the pupils that I was now drowning in, those eyes that I now realized were so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. They seemed to scream out one thing-

You're mine now.

And that was the last thing I remembered of my first day.

_**-Chapter 1: End-  
**__**-Song: High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup-**_


	2. Déjà Vu

_Usual Disclaimers: Anything at all from Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it were, Riku would be trying to get into Sora's pants the whole game series. :) He's a rapist in my eyes._

_Unusual Disclaimers: Shea, Luca, and other characters which we will mention later belong to RebelHybrid. Hal, Soren, Zahler, and other characters not from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts belong to me. Ask permission if you'd like to use them. Also, all odd-numbered chapters or things from Shea's P.O.V. are written by RebelHybrid. Even chappies and Hal's P.O.V. stuff are mine._

_Pairings were listed last chapter... Bet you read it, though._

_And come on: no reviews? Not cool, guys. Totally unfabulous. It only takes a minute to review, but clearly, no one has a minute. Meh._

_Oh, yeah, rating change. RebelHybrid and I have decided to change the rating on this because we say 'fuck' a lot in the chapters after this. Now it's rated M for language, sexy dreams, innuendos, and violence. We won't actually be putting the... you know... scenes in here, but if people request them later, I could ask RebelHybrid if she doesn't mind helping me write them. _

_So, read, review, and rejoice! Chapters Three and Four will be up soon!_

* * *

_**-Chapter 2-  
**__**-Déjà Vu-**_

**_-Halcyon's P.O.V.-_**

I've never really liked school.

I just think it's a bit pointless when you already have a degree in Information Technology; of course, I'm only seventeen, so maybe I go to school for social reasons…

I also don't like my teachers. My Science teachers bicker amongst themselves at lunch, during passing time, and sometimes during class… But my old History teacher was a freak. I really worry about the sanity of the people who gave him his degree.

See, Mr. Wright was the most violent teacher ever. His take on history: the bloodier, the better. He actually got fired because he showed some freaking odd movie on the French Revolution to his Third Period. I only saw the previews for it, and I thought it seemed pretty bad…

Mr. Wright's Third Period is going through therapy now.

One way or another, I think it's kind of clear that I do not consider school a necessity. It's just a fancy little hobby I took up, to kill some time until I'm eighteen.

I guess that's why the same shit happens every morning, and was going to happen again today: the Morning Routine.

My alarm clock went off, and one of my songs from the Guilty Pleasure playlist on my iPod blared.

"_M-m-music's up_

_Listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love_

_With this song_

_So just hush_

_Baby, shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop t-"_

I smacked the snooze button on the alarm, and then I rolled over.

As much as I love Ke$ha, she's not the one I turn to for morning mood music. And everyone (I mean _everyone_) knows I don't get up until the music's right.

I sighed, and inside my head, Justy counted, _Three… Two… Uno…_

"Hal! Up and at 'em!" My dad shouted, throwing open my door. I groaned, and without even turning over, I lobbed a pillow at him, which I followed immediately with a half-intelligible mess of swearwords and groans.

My alarm went off once again, this time choosing a song from my Story of My Life playlist.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the dr-_"

_Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance was good. My hand slammed the off button on the alarm clock, and I opened my eyes. I stared up at my ceiling's glow-in-the-dark stars, but not for long until my dad yanked me up by the ankles.

* * *

Maybe I should explain…

My name's Hal, short for Halcyon Antares Celestius Kapler. Pretty impressive name, considering the fact that Halcyon's a girl name. I'm pretty sure you didn't know that, but I'm almost 99% sure that you don't know a single other person named Halcyon, unless they're a Greek girl. Which I am not- I'm actually a Russian-Greek teenage boy.

I live with my dad, who's gay, and a dentist. He's kind of cool, but recently, he's been starting to use my toothpaste.

I think I know why. Oh, sweet Jesus… Can't he and his boyfriend afford their own toothpaste? Apparently not.

Also, he says he became a dentist to stick his fingers in people's mouths. That's actually how he met his current boyfriend, Travis, who is the guy who cuts my hair. Trav's awesome, and he can tell you exactly how hard you brushed your hair that morning by looking at you. If you go to his place and ask him to cut your hair, he'll give you a haircut that makes you look sexy unless you instruct him otherwise.

Anyway… that's my fucked up little family.

My dad wakes me up bright and early every day before school… because I take hideously long showers. I take forever to do my hair, and my private school's uniform takes a little bit to get into. Then I have to start my car –which is a hybrid and runs on solar energy- and wait ten minutes before I head to school.

That's the short synopsis of my morning routine. Now, back to the part where my dad was holding upside down by my ankles.

* * *

"Would you put me down?" I said calmly, feeling my body temperature spike.

"Gah! Would you not do that?" Dad shouted, nursing his burnt hand, after dropping me on my head. I sat up, rubbing my skull, and I sighed, "I can't help it, Old Man. It just happens."

He left me alone, and I pushed my blond hair from my face. Why did this morning feel different?

_Maybe it's because you can't seem to control your fires much. You've been burning stuff here and there, like bread. And you boiled your juice because you were angry while you were holding it yesterday, _Justy piped up.

_No, I think it's sexual tension. I should see Zahler; he can help me out. _As I got up, I glanced at the fading bruise on my neck, and then I turned away from the mirror and headed into the bathroom.

I slammed the door shut, and I touched a small touch panel on the wall. A light flashed as it read my fingerprints, and then the same light flashed green, recognizing me. My music came on, and I started pulling off what little clothing I'd been wearing.

See, I sleep in boxers. I can't have a shirt on or I'll have freaky dreams. I also have to have a really cold room, because I won't sleep without blankets. If I have a nightmare, I can't sleep alone.

What? I'm very selective about my sleep.

* * *

While I was in the shower, Justy said in my mind,_ You really think Zahler can help us?_

_Yeah. I've never met another guy with a mouth like him, _I responded.

Did I neglect to mention that I'm gay and have a goddess that talks to me in my head?

Well, there you have it. No better way to tell secrets than like that, I guess.

I worked the shampoo down to the roots of my hair, while our conversation continued.

_You're sure he doesn't mind doing this sort of thing for you?_

_Sure I'm sure. He gives me favors; I do his homework; everyone wins._

_It feels sort of weird, since I'm a g-_

A loud ringing interrupted Justy, and I knew it was the house phone. The voice of my computer said, "Incoming call." I shot back, "Answer call."

The music paused, and a familiar voice came through the speakers installed in the walls.

"Hey-o!"

"Hi, shit-for-brains. Mind if I shower while we talk?" I asked, washing conditioner out of my hair. Zahler affirmed his not-caring…ness, and I said, "So… You called. Did you get an F on something?"

"No, I'm passing everything. I was calling to see when we could… do the stuff." he said. I could practically feel him blushing…

"Before the new arrivals show up. I think the seventh floor will be empty- any sounds we make will go unheard." I responded. I'm on my school's Welcoming Committee (actually, I'm President), so I have to be there early every day to greet any new arrivals.

Today, there were about three, plus a new teacher, which Sephiroth would take care of. Unless, of course, he decided not to.

"Cool. I'll meet you next to the lockers at 7:15." Zahler said, and then hung up. The music began to play again, and I finished up my shower.

When I came out of the shower, I glanced at the clock. It was 6:22, so I was good on time.

* * *

I drag on and on when I do my hair. It's a bit hard to work with, because it's very fine, delicate, and light. I can't brush it too hard, or I might tear it out. I have to start untangling at the tips, then once the tips are untangled, I can move on to the next few inches. All this just so I can have it nice enough to either shove a hat on it or wear it emo style…

Of course, almost everyone agrees that my hair is actually beautiful. Travis says he loves my hair, because it's identical in color, texture and sensitivity to my father's… I don't want to know how he knows all this.

I stared at myself in the mirror, and I sighed. I don't know how a computer freak could look sexy, but I manage to do it… with a little help from Travis. Sometimes, I feel Trav is more like my dad than my dad is. Or maybe it's just that he's gayer…

My hair was dry almost immediately; that's what happens when you're hot. I picked up my black brush, and began to gently brush my hair down into place.

_Hal? Can we do something different?_ Justy asked.

_I'm open to suggestions._

_I say spikes today._

_Let's do it, then!_

I rummaged about under the sink, found my hair gel, and then put some on my hands. I picked my hair up into a decent disarray of spikes, and I smiled.

I glanced again at the clock, and shouted, "Shit!" I was so behind schedule- it was already 6:47.

* * *

I ran into my room, threw on some boxers, and then I ran through the kitchen and living room to get to the garage from inside.

I slid into the leather interior of my car, started it, and dashed back up to my room immediately to get dressed.

My pants were half on before I remembered- I had to check if I was still holy. I looked at the skin just over my heart, taking in the inked blue star and its black wings. A flurry of hand signs flew by my fingers, and my hands stilled over my heart in the sign for heaven.

The tattoo glowed with a soft light that faded and grew in time with my heartbeat, then faded altogether after a minute. I was still holy, which was good.

I continued putting on my midnight blue uniform pants, then slipped a white belt through the belt loops. My white collared shirt followed, after which my tie went on. I tied the blue and silver tie in a half-Windsor knot, and then I shrugged on my uniform jacket. I buttoned all thirteen of the silver buttons, then reached into the jacket's right pocket and pulled out two badges.

Pinning them on the left side of my jacket, by the insignia of my school, I looked at the little flame, and then at the little sort of flashy thing that symbolized light.

Fire and Light.

I skipped breakfast, since I was running late, and put the pedal to the metal. I was driving really fast, but all the Destiny Islands officers know I'm constantly running late and let it slide.

I pulled into the parking lot of the glass building that was my school, took my messenger bag and my sword belt, then locked up my car and ran inside.

As I ran, I looked down, looking at the giant clock underneath my feet. Shit- 7:13. The elevators wouldn't get me there fast enough- I was on the second floor. I'd have to get in from outside.

* * *

The second I was outside, I rolled my shoulders and spread my wings. I then crouched down, prepped to jump, and launched myself into the air. A few hard flaps of my wings kept me from falling, and a few more lifted me higher. Now, to find an open window on the seventh floor...

I circled the school, flew past the sign that announced, 'Frontier Academy: Faster, Higher, Stronger', and was about to give up when I spotted my ticket in.

My mind ran a few calculations, and after I assured myself it wouldn't hurt too badly, I folded my wings in and dove down toward the skylight. As I neared it, I put my body so I'd land feet first and raced myself for impact.

With a crash, I broke through the window and landed hard in a crouch on the transparent glass of the school's floor. A spiderweb of cracks spread out in a circle around me, and I then I rose to my feet.

"Right on time. Bonus points for technique and presentation, though you did scare me shitless." Zahler said, clapping sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes, turning to face my dirty blond-haired, blue-eyed friend.

"Zahler, don't be a pussy," I said, jokingly.

"Why not?"

"I like you better when you're an ass."

* * *

I go to a school of magic. I know… that's kind of weird, but it's true. It's called Frontier Academy, and there's a bunch of different races there. I think the only ones that we don't currently have are Hybrids and Kaeding. I'm the only Seraph, but aside from that… I myself know 212 Enlightened, 17 necromancers, 40 royals from various nations and worlds, a Nightmare Marked, some demons, and 19 mages. We have ninjas, some pirates (which is kind of odd), a shit-load of knights, and Keyblade wielders. We actually have about ten Keyblade wielders right now.

The whole school's made of glass, and there's a giant clock underneath the glass of the first floor you can see from every floor. Underneath that, you have the dungeons, where Bashing class is held, and even further, where the Greater Demons and stuff are kept. All the dungeons somehow have windows (until you reach the floor where the demons are), but that's mostly for beings of purity, like me. Being surrounded by so many Greater Demons tends to drive pure beings up the wall… So they've added windows to let in some light.

As a school of magic and fighting skills, hallway fights are actually encouraged, which is where the badges come in. if someone has badges that counter your own elements, you don't pick a fight with them- they could kick your ass six ways from Sunday. I'm primarily Fire nature, so I have to avoid Water natures.

Best way to know what elements beat what is to use the chart…

Water beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Earth, Earth beats Lightning, Lightning beats Water. It's like a circle of ass-kicking.

Darkness and Light are actually pretty even, so in that case, you'd have to look to their second badge.

If someone has Light and Water against a Light and Fire, like me, I would lose. Though once in a while, there's actually a win against someone of the nature you're weak against.

It's possible to have all seven badges, though few have done it, and it is possible to be only a user of Darkness and Light, like Riku, a friend of mine.

Also, your weapon should correlate with your elements. If it doesn't, it makes it much harder to use your weapon with your powers during a fight.

* * *

I myself wield a sword. Its name is Bane of Darkness, and it's made of some sort of heavenly metal that looks like white gold, but whiter. The blade's icy to the touch, and etched onto it is a flame design, that indicates it's meant for Fire or Light natures. The sword hilt has a blue-green sapphire in the pommel, and has two half-folded silver wings that stick out of the top.

Bane of Darkness is part of a set of two and has a much eviler, darker counterpart named Fall of Light.

I can also wield the flaming sword that is mentioned in Genesis, in the Garden of Eden. That sword actually belongs to Xelphias, Justy's brother, and he is the entity known as God in the mortal world.

No, I haven't met God yet. Justy says that he and his son (who is Jesus) are very busy. I'd like to meet him, and I'd also like to meet Justy's other brother, Reveroph.

Anyway, I don't know how I can wield The Sword of Eden. Justy won't tell me, but she won't tell me why either. She's being all secretive. What she has been able to tell me is the Sword's true name, and it is so sacred that it repels evil. When I'm in the dungeons, I scare the demons off by chanting the name under my breath until I'm somewhere safe.

I'm not going to say its actual Latin name, but the Sword is called Way of Sorrow, because Adam and Eve took the wrong path in the Garden of Eden. The sword is actually a symbol of their lost purity, and the life that they could have had, but lost.

* * *

If you thought your life was complicated and weird, think again.

I have wings, and a body temperature of about 239° Fahrenheit. I am hot. There is a goddess that lives in my mind and tells me what to do, and sometimes controls my body.

If she leaves, I will die. But if her memories become my memories, I will never survive it. Justitia has been around since the beginning of time, and knows a lot more than I could ever handle. We have to remain two separate entities, which means that if she doesn't exit my body once in a while, our souls will start to join together, crushing the weaker soul (being me). If she stays out for too long, I'll get progressively sicker, then I'll die.

We've yet to find Justy a suitable host body, so when she separate from me, she takes my energies and strength and puts them together to make a body. Every time she is in that body, she is the female form of me, because she bases her appearance off the host body she has at any given time. If Justy was inside you, she'd look like you. If she was inside the pizza delivery guy, she'd look like him. And that's why she chose me: I'm attractive to her.

Unfortunately for her, I am gay.

When we're separated, Zahler always has to hex us back together, and the second she's fully gone back into my mind, I'm not sick anymore.

If we do manage to separate, without both of us getting hurt, our souls will still be linked. Forever. Our powers will be evenly split between the two of us, so that's why we'll be linked through time and eternity.

Welcome to my wonderfully fucked up world.

* * *

After Zahler helped me with some 'stuff' and marked me with a fresh hickey (despite my protests), we headed down to the courtyard, leaving the cracked seventh floor glass to the custodian, Mike.

Everyone else was already present, everybody being Riku, Soren, Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Naminè, and Mr. Sephiroth, the Bashing teacher.

Riku, Vanitas, and Ventus were readying some more fireworks, and Soren and Xion were cleaning up the confetti from the previous arrival, because clearly, Zahl and I were late... Sora was being successfully distracted by Zahler, in an effort to keep any and all explosives away from him. Roxas was providing us with refreshment in the form of cookies, which were delicious, considering that they were made by the Devil herself: his mom. Sephiroth was busy reading a book about how to torture people and therefore, was ignoring us all. Kairi and Nam were busy looking at the potted plants in the courtyard.

I was supervising, and I supervised Vanitas squirreling away some sparklers under his jacket.

"Put 'em back, Vanitas. I can see you," I snapped.

"Damn!" Vanitas shouted, dismayed, and Sora covered his ears. Xion blushed (she blushes for everything, I swear), and Roxas and Ven just snickered. Roxas put away the cookies, and he said, "Hal, I see them. Entering stage left."

I nodded, and I arranged everyone neatly, and as usual, brushed some remnants of food off Sora, forced Zahler to keep his hands off Xion's ass, and made Vanitas empty his pockets of all explosives.

"Seriously, Van? C4?" I said, disapprovingly, and then assumed my place in the crowd of us.

As the two, presumably the teacher and new student, came within range, I said, "Riku, there's your cue."

He pressed the button, and the fireworks went off. The smoke gave us the cover we needed, so we moved closer.

Rox and Ven held the banner, while the rest of us stood around them, trying our best to be welcome, which meant grinning cheesily... God, I hate cheesy grins.

* * *

Sora detached himself from us, and he said in his usual cheery way, "Welcome to Frontier Academy! You two must be the new guys the 'Dean' told us about! I'm Sora!"

Sora held his hand out, and the younger of the two new guys said, "Shea."

I noted that Shea's hair looked really messy, sort of like he'd just crawled out of someone's bed, and that he was staring at Sora's hand like it was the most poisonous shit this side of forever.

And he looked so freakin' familiar. Where did I know him from?

"Cool. I see you can wield a Keyblade too! What's it called, anyway? Yours looks cooler than mine, 'cause mine's just normal, and-" Sora kept blathering, but it looked like Shea wasn't interested. He, like the rest of us, tuned Sora out, and started walking through us, disarming himself as he walked.

"Well, he's rude," Soren said, and I rolled my eyes. I had my opinions about this Shea dude too, but I had to keep my mouth shut, since I was a scholarship kid. Any trouble could mean getting the scholarship revoked, and that would cause my dad to kill me.

As I thought about this, Shea bumped shoulders with me.

"Watch where you're going, butthead." I muttered, crawling out of the deep recesses of my mind.

"Sorry, whore." Shea shot back with a smirk. I saw Vanitas go slack-jawed with amazement, and then I exhaled very, very slowly. I heard Roxas's "oh crap," but I was focused on Shea.

_Uh-oh… _Justy said, and I slammed him into the row of lockers nearest us.

Damn, I was angrier than I thought. I moved my hand to the place where his neck and shoulder met, so I could hold him down better, and I thought I saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

One way or another, I was going to. Kick. His. Ass.

* * *

But why did the idea of it not fit? Why was everything about him –his eyes, his lips, his hair, his sweet scent of ocean and mint- so familiar, damn it?

I felt Justy coming out, and taking control of my hands- joining her anger to mine, and her strength to me, and not at all helping my extreme confusion.

I tried to focus on other things: the dent in the lockers, the inner fire within me blazing hot, and the fact that I was sort of warping the glass because I was super-heating it… But I found myself caught in Shea's too-familiar mismatched eyes.

One blue, one amber…

I had seen these before.

* * *

Justy suddenly tore my vision away, and forced me to look at Shea's heart, where his badges rested.

Water and Wind stared me right in the face. There were more, but those two wee the only ones that currently mattered.

I lowered the fist I'd unconsciously raised, and I felt Justy releasing my body. I changed emotions fast: anger to shock.

I don't know why my body temperature stayed high- shock usually makes it drop.

I stood there for a second like an idiot, then Justy came back.

She moved my hand to his neck, and made me lean in.

"Stay away from me." I heard myself whisper, and then I walked away.

* * *

I was halfway down the hall when I heard Shea yell, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" then he threw something at me. I winced internally, and rapidly unsheathed Bane of Darkness, knocking his spear away, which separated into a Keyblade and a sword, and they lodged in the glass, quivering. Fire covered every inch of my sword, and I turned as Shea fell to his knees, looking somewhere between amazed and shocked. The blaze of fire knocked Shea back about a foot, and his badges clinked on the glass floor... but I ignored them.

And scared. He looked scared.

The flames on my sword flashed from red to purple suddenly and I smiled to hide my shock and sudden fear. I knew why this felt wrong.

I leveled the tip of my sword at his throat, and the violet flames raced over him, almost as if they were consuming him.

Moving my sword up, I forced him to stare into my eyes, which were screaming one thing-

You're mine now.

Then he passed out, and I turned away, sheathing Bane of Darkness.

* * *

Why had my flames turned violet?

Violet was the color for shock.

Why was I shocked?

He was the one in the dream.

_**-Chapter 2: Fin-  
**__**-Song: Déjà Vu by 3OH!3-**_


End file.
